User talk:Daddycraigie
Welcome Hi Welcome to my Talk page. Daddycraigie 01:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Succesful RfA Your Request for Adminship has been approved. :) 02:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Daddycraigie 02:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup I have been doing a fairly big cleanup of spam pages, duplicate entries, and vandalism, so if you have noticed that the number of of pages has dropped, it is because of that. Daddycraigie 05:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I see you're an admin now. Good luck maintaining the site :-) Csabo 19:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a stack. I'll give it a good go :-) Daddycraigie 23:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- CC: Message to Administrators: Changing global themes Hi all (this is a message to all active admins) I don't mean to be rude, but I noticed that someone had changed the Moshi Monsters Wiki image in the banner to one which in my opinion is a poor quality image. It is blurry and pixelated, and doesn't have a transparency channel, which makes the site look unprofessional. Besides, isn't it a little early to be going into Christmas dress. After all, we are not a retailer. I know everyone is just trying to do their best, but could we please try to consult other administrators when making global changes such as that, which affect the look and feel of the site. While on the subject of admin. Do we really have to put a template on locked pages to tell people that they are locked? They can easily see be the fact that the edit option is not available. In my opinion (again), the locked template just makes the page look untidy. Thanks for reading this. Craig Daddycraigie 23:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) : I had no idea, I will investigate. 02:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) It was Loveboy01, I had posted in their talk with this "Alright. I will make this clear to you and the other admins. Do not, ever, edit the logo, the theme, and MediaWiki pages without getting explicit permission first." 02:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ------------ Thanks for the update Daddycraigie 04:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Correction The site founder is Tigan Barkwater. Loveboy01 Look behind you! 14:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Loveboy01 Please don't post images on my talk page!! Sorry but I am not really interested in Super Mario. I am extremely busy at the moment. P.S. why are you telling me who the site founder is? Block Hi, I made a range block instead of blocking lots of IPs. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 02:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I saw that. I was trying to work out how as I have been fighting a battle with this particular spammer. Now I know how. Cheers Craig Daddycraigie 02:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Combination's: Why can't the moshling combinations be on that moshling page as well as the combination page? Wr12 03:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) For a few reasons I believe. 1) There is not much point in duplicating information. That is how wikis generally work. 2) When they are on the moshling pages, there is no consistency in format (in my experience). Some people put it in capitals, some in lowercase, some at the top, some at the bottom etc. 3) It is much harder to track down incorrect data when it is in more that one place, and if its only in one place that is locked it is less likely to be vandalized or be incorrect if only admins are editing it. 4)If they are on one page you can easily see what moshlings you could get if you already have a grown flower of a particular colour. 4) Moshling combo data doesn't change. Just occasionally new things get added, so there is no need for it to be on an editible In short its much easy to administrate when they are in one place. Much easier to print too. Daddycraigie 09:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) CC: Weird Behaviour! Hi Sorry to bug you, but you this is for your information (I posted on LoveBoy01's talk page). What's up with his "Loose Cannon" like behaviour recently? Cheers Craig Cc: "Whatever are you up to!! : Loveboy01. What are you doing?! Why did you delete the perfectly decent MoPod codes page and replace it with your own page with hardly any information in it? Also what's with the comment "Idiot. Daddycraigie created this!" : http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/index.php?title=List_of_Secret_Codes&action=history : Based on some of the stuff you have been getting up to lately I'm beginning to think more and more that you don't have the maturity to be an administrator on this site!!!" : Daddycraigie 23:36, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Loveboy Thank you for informing me. This has gotten out of control. Loveboy does not have the administrator leadership and skills anymore, so I will have to demote him permanently. Again, this is yet another incident. 07:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the update. Daddycraigie 09:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Did you change the permissions yet, because they still show as admin? No,no,no,. That was not my own version! I reverted to last version, which said "A Wikia Contributor". Loveboy01 Look behind you! 16:00, November 25, 2011 (UTC) questions Hi I have my own wiki and I want to change the logo on my wiki how can I change it? and also the wallpaper Clumsyme22 16:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC) and the file type too. is it .jpg or other Re: Sad, Sorry, Musicpear to Daddycragie why don't you get a life instead of always blocking people, like musicpear (this is me). also, you play moshi monsters, yet your a dad, if i was your child i would be sooo embarassed. yeh so... GET A LIFE!!! from musicpear (now 10:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC)) A few things, for your information Musicpear: I only block people that misbehave themselves and break the rules of the Wiki! If you got banned, then you obviously fall into this group and I make no apology whatsoever! Secondly, I can almost guarantee I have more of a life that you. Moshi monsters is a mere speck on the landscape of my life! I joined Moshi monsters because my daughter introduced me to it. She loves the fact that I and her mother play it and that I have written moshi monster apps for the iphone and ipad which many other people love too! We play Moshi monsters a lot together (at her request usually). My daughter is not in the least bit embarrased that I play Moshi monsters. I think that what this proves thankfully is that she is a well rounded and grounded child, not an obnoxious, sad brat like you! If you want to continue using this wiki, then behave yourself, pull your head in and do some constructive editing which falls within the rules and guidelines! Otherwise you will find yourself banned again (perhaps permanently) with little hesitation from me of any or the other administrators! Daddycraigie 13:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Why don't you consider this for a while too. If it weren't for adults like myself there would be no Moshi Monsters, No Club Penguin, no Nintendo DS, Wii or playstation. Imagine that! this is another christmas code : twistmashome10 Hi..Nice too meet you,i want to ask you : what a Trashy Tulip code? Please Tell me that ----- The Code for the trashy tulip is always different and only works once, so you need to subscribe to Moshi magazine to get your own one. Daddycraigie 11:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Dr. Strangeglove I think the page should be renamed to Dr. Lavender 'Strangeglove'. Waht do you think?Loveboy01 Look behind you! 14:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- I don't agree, because most people know him as Dr. Strangeglove, so that is what they will search for. Lavender can be mentioned in text. Daddycraigie 21:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'd just like to say thanks for locking the MoPod Codes page, I can't access it but still. Some annoying people left codes for 999999 rox, and guess what, they didn't work. I delete them, by the way, before it was locked. Mintwhisker :-) Hi, I don't use the Moshi Monsters Wiki much but I am a very active user on the Glee Wiki. I have realise that this wiki is not as proffesionally written as the Glee Wiki, mostly because older people use the Glee Wiki and children are more likely to edit this wiki. Anyway, getting on to my point, I have some new mopod codes for you to add to the Mopod Code page, I would have added them myself but the page is locked and the page told me to talk to you. So here are some new ones that aren't on the page: *wish *ranch *50million *slurp1 *barnacle (can be used twice) *firey *fiery *brainy101 *flingprize *freerox *googenheim Thanks. Please add them. Jgal12 ROXY hi I am gertie254. I want t ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ your missing the code barnacle for captin buck poster 08:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you please help me do the .ogg thing on User:Zekebud6/Adam HambertZekebud6 18:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Jadezilla01 hey i am jadezilla01 what is the code to get dustbin beaver pleace Out of date page. Hey there, The page http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Secret_Codes is out of date, All the twistmas have either expired or incorrect, Can you remove them? Thanks Joshposh70 18:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) can you add this code again VK8Y37D and A8XY3CA 18:18, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, When I tried to buy your moshi monsters app but it said that it was only available in the UK. If you could please release it in the US app store that would be great. Snoopman14 (talk) 20:41, November 25, 2012 (UTC)Snoopman14Snoopman14 (talk) 20:41, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Can I put a code on the MoPod codes page? It is called drool33 for a musical beanie blob.Amber~Clem 18:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC) How can I change the background on my wiki? also I want to know how to change the title of my wiki.Amber~Clem 18:35, December 29, 2012 (UTC)